


Looking At Love Through Windows

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dating, F/M, Killing, Microsoft, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, hitman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Sophia/Sophie is perhaps Bill Gates's biggest fan. A fan so big, she manages to go out of her way to KILL Bill's wife, Melinda! Once that deed was done, her and Bill do some...stuff. ;)





	1. The Murder

I wanted Bill. That was all. How did I finally get him? Murder, sympathy, and seduction.

The Murder:

Hiring a hitman was hard, time consuming, and expensive, to say the least. A $500 per kill hitman from Seattle named Zeke was my solution.

The plan was simple: he was in the state of Washington, close to where Bill and Melinda live, in Medena, so it was in the bag! He would strike, late at night, the time where Melinda would least expect it, and BAM! Bill's floppy disk is free for my hard drive!

And now, the night we all have been waiting for. Zeke emails me around what is midnight in Western time, 3AM in EST.

"I'm off."

1 hour later,"I am entering via open window."

Finally, at 4:05 AM EST,

"The deed's been done."


	2. The Meeting

I took the painstaking trip to his house. I had to. That was the whole point of this plan.

I see Bill dressed in a black suit with a red necktie. He obviously needs comforting, on a bright Spring day like this!

"Hello, Bill. My name's Sophia, but please, call me Sophie. I am here to comfort you after the loss of your beloved wife, Melinda."

"Hello, Sophie. I need some comforting now more than ever." Bill wrapped his hands around my figure, his manly hands meeting each other in the middle of my spine. His face now reduced to a wide grin amidst two blue, void-y eyes.

He, despite his form, carried me into his "Heaven on Earth" of a mansion, to where I was lain upon a white-as-snow suede sofa. Bill turned his back to me, and said, like one of those contemplating people in a movie:

"Sophia, the loss of my timeless wife has left me with an obvious mental scar. If there was only a way to ease that mental pain. I would do anything, anything at all! Even..." he whispered out under his breath.

"Make love to another woman."

My eyes jolted open.

Another woman? Like me?

With his voice at normal volume, Bill declared to me:

"You wouldn't mind going through something with me, would you?"

I shook my head. Bill, with the click of a button, transformed the sofa into a FUTON! The billionaire genius then lied down parallel to me.


End file.
